Soul Searching
by vampire1234
Summary: Harry ran away at13. Now he's 16 and with the wonderful Edward Cullen. When he and Ginny come back to Britian who is her mystery boyfriend. Will Ginny,Harry,the Cullens, and the pack fight Voldemort in the end? What will Lily and James reaction be to seeing Harry again?Will Harry be changed into a vampire?Will Andrew the 'supposed' boy who lived meet his true love?


Normal pov

"Everyone, listen up please I have some important news for the Order." Molly Weasley said. Everyone in the Order including the 17 year olds quieted down. "Ginny,her friend from Hogwarts and his family wants to join the order and so does her boy friends family. Now, her boyfriends family are shapeshifters and her friends family are vegetarian vampires. Her friend went to Hogwarts and has decided to become a Vampire to be with his mate for eternity." Molly said in a gentle voice. "How can he be a Vampires mate he has to be really powerful even my baby boy Andrew isn't a Vampires mate yet and shapeshifters mate have to be really pretty in Ginny's case or their magical core is small." Lily said.

Molly pursed her lips when she said 'magical core is small.' "Well, they want to join the Order and go to Hogwarts their 6 kids would be students and the father work in the hospital wing while the mother works as the new muggle studies is only 15 and her friend is only 16 and they would like to go back to school. The other 5 kids can protect Andrew." Arthur said cutting in as he saw Molly about to say a rude remark. "We would like to know who young 's friend is Molly dear." Dumbledore said. "His name is Harry, Harry Potter." Molly said with a kind smile on her face. Dumbledore summoned Harry's file and saw he was sorted into Ravenclaw house of the wise,he recieved OO in all his classes up to 3rd which he got OO in every subject even the Subjects he didn't take and he dropped out before 4th year.

The Potter's were suprised they hadn't known that Harry was that smart or powerful. Andrew was suprised he hadn't seen his brother in 2 years after he ran away noone talked about him Mom and Dad had been so upset that they started spoiling him and his little sister and brother Evangeline and Nathanial. In his spare time he took them aside and tried to stop them from being spoiled brats. Nathanial had been born the year before Harry left and Evangeline had been born at the end of Andrews 4th year. They had named her Evangeline as it meant hope. Harry was the oldest brother and the heir to the Potter line. Sirius and Remus felt horrible they hadn't noticed Harry had been gone they just thought he was always in his room reading during the summer. The rest of the Order was shocked they didn't know there had been another Potter boy especially one who could have been a Vampires mate.

"When will they be here Molly dear." Dumbledore asked. "Any minute now." Molly said with a smile and glint in her eye. The door suddenly opened and in walked a very pale group of people and another group who had dark russet skin. In the middle of all of them were two people Ginny and another muscled person who must have been Harry. He had a dark cloak on with the hood up. The person beside him was really pale and had golden red headed he was holding Harry's hand and whispering very fast in Harry's ear. When they walked into the kitchen the Order was stationed at Harry hid behind the golden red headed boy and hid his face in his back.

The golden red haired boy stood as close to the door as possible as if he needed to make a quick exit he would be out in 2 seconds flat. "Hello I'm Carlisle and this is Esme,Rosalie,Alice,Emmet,Jasper,Edward and Harry." He said pointing to each of them in turn. Ginny spoke next "This is my boyfriend or Imprint Seth, and this is his pack Jacob,Leah,Paul,Embry,Quil,Sam, and Brady." Ginny said pointing to each one in turn. "We would have been here tomorrow, but we needed Ms. And Mr Weasley ,to ward the house we bought in Surrey and we needed to have come to ask to be are Secret keeper for the Fidelius charm Ms Weasley,told us how trust worthy you were." Harry said in a tiny voice.

The people mentioned nodded and followed after them to Surrey, Molly and Arthur warded the house and Carlisle told Tonk's the password which was 'Family makes a difference'. When they finished warding the house and setting up the Fidelius Charm they apparated to headquarters. The Cullens went into their house with the wolves and Ginny.


End file.
